O que há com as cordas?
by LindsayWells
Summary: "Lembra daquela vez que você me amarrou no piano ou aquela em que você me amarrou na sua cama? Teve a vez do sofá também... por favor! A nossa história sempre se resume a você me amarrando em algum lugar!" Com o casamento em crise, Teddy surge com uma grande ideia para reacender a relação dos pais.


**Disclaimer:** os personagens e plano de fundo são propriedade de E. L. James.

* * *

**O que há com as cordas?**

_Lindsay Wells_

"Lembra daquela vez que você me amarrou no piano ou aquela em que você me amarrou na sua cama? Teve a vez do sofá também... por favor! A nossa história sempre se resume a você me amarrando em algum lugar!" Ana afirmou com as mãos para trás, enquanto Christian a amarrava sem pudor nenhum com a sua gravata... não que ela não gostasse, é claro.

"Todos os casais variam de vez em quando, sabia? Faz parte de um relacionamento saudável." Ela disse tentando soar convincente, mas Christian estava mais interessado em beijar o seu ombro ao invés de dar atenção a suas palavras. Isso a deixou furiosa. "Christian!" Ela gritou. Ele levantou a cabeça para que ficassem no mesmo nível.

"Ok." Ele disse, voltando a sua atenção para o pescoço dela. Era difícil se concentrar e argumentar numa situação dessas, mas elas estava irresoluta.

"Ok o que?" Ela perguntou mordendo a bochecha de Christian para chamar sua atenção. Deu certo.

"Ai!" Ele resmungou passando a mão pela bochecha, mas sorria divertido. "Ok, vamos variar." O seu sorriso era malicioso, mas Anastasia não percebeu. Ela estava excitada só de pensar em estar no comando nem que por só uma vez.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso de canto-a-canto na boca. "Você vai me deixar te amarrar?" Ela olhou esperançosa para um Christian compenetrado em abrir o fecho do seu sutiã com a boca.

"Eu disse..." Ele começou, quando finalmente conseguiu libertar os seios dela. "que vamos variar, mas não que você podia me amarrar."

"Então, como você pretende variar, Christian?" Ana perguntou, realmente curiosa.

"Hum..." Ele fingiu pesar a pergunta. "Vamos variar... o lado da cama!" O rosto dela se fechou numa carranca. Se ela tivesse as mãos livres, com certeza estaria sendo muito úteis para estapear o seu maldito noivo. Ele sorria, afinal, tinha uma ideia positiva sobre tapas.

* * *

_Alguns anos depois..._

Depois de um dia difícil de trabalho, tudo o que um homem deseja é voltar para o aconchego da sua casa, da sua família querida e da sua esposa amada...

"Christian!" Ana gritou, assim que ele pôs os pés na soleira da porta. Ela estava adoravelmente furiosa, assim como ele a tinha deixado. "Você não sabe o trabalho que eu passei para me desamarrar daquela maldita cama! O que você estava pensando? Nós temos filhos para cuidar, Grey..." Ela continuou falando.

Bem que Elliot havia avisado. Depois que você casa, elas mudam. E o que ele queria? Nada de mais! "... a coitada da Sra. Jones teve que me desamarrar! Imagine o constrangimento dela? Você não se importa, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, você pode me deixar amarrada a manhã inteira apenas para o seu bel prazer em me imaginar submissa mesmo quando você está trabalhando! Eu, por outro lado, não posso nem pensar em te amarrar, porque isso é proibido! Vê como é injusto?"

Ele respirou fundo, depositando um beijo na testa de sua esposa amada e a sua maleta no sofá.

"Christian! Não me ignore..." Ela continuou, mas parou abruptamente. "Ok, Sr. Grey! Para mim já chega! Você não vai mais me amarrar! Estou farta dessa sua obsessão! Sem mais cordas nessa casa!" E com isso, Ana deu meia volta, deixando o seu marido com Teddy, que estava no canto da sala ouvindo tudo.

"Papai?" Ele pulou no colo de Christian. "Pede desculpa pra mamãe. Diz pra ela não jogar as cordas fora. Eu não quero ficar sem o meu balanço..." Ele disse inocentemente se referindo ao balanço de cordas pendurado na árvore do quintal.

"Sim, filho. Mas para isso, papai e mamãe precisam sentar para conversar, mas eu acho que a mamãe não está muito disposta agora..." Christian disse, afagando a cabeça do filho. Então, o pequeno Teddy começou a martelar alguma coisa.

* * *

A última coisa de que Ana lembrava era que tinha dormido no canto mais afastado de Christian, em represália a briga que tiveram no dia anterior.

"Desgraçado!" Ela amaldiçoou, tentando se libertar de suas amarras. Elas estavam bem presas com uma corda que era estranhamente colorida, Christian nunca usou aquela corda antes...

Antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, seu marido acordou abruptamente ao seu lado, percebendo que algo o impedia de se levantar. Suas mãos também estavam amarradas. Ele olhou para o lado, soltando adagas com o olhar.

"Isso é um truque barato, não acha, Sra. Grey..." Ele começou tentando desatar os nós da corda colorida que amarravam suas mãos a cabeceira da cama, como as de sua esposa.

"Ah, você acordou... e de muito mal humor, já vi..." Ela resmungou, tentando se afastar do marido, mas suas cordas estavam muito próximas de modo que eles estavam quase abraçados.

"Não comesse com esse seu sarcasmo matinal e me desamarre de uma vez antes que eu a coloque nos joelhos." Ele tentava a todo custo soltar a corda, mas ela estava firme e a cabeceira era de ferro.

"Não sei se você reparou em mim, mas eu também estou amarrada, _querido._" Ana já havia desistido de lutar contra a cabeceira.

"O que?!" Christian amaldiçoou, olhando para a esposa amarrada. Muito possessivamente, o pensamento que veio a sua cabeça era quem diabos tinha amarrado a sua mulher se não ele?

"E agora, Sherlock?" Ana perguntou entendiada.

"Eu não sei. Você que está acostumada a acordar amarrada na cama. O que você fazia?" Ele perguntou como se estivessem discutindo uma receita de bolo. Ela não respondeu. "Ana?" Christian perguntou, pois não gostava quando sua mulher falava muito, mas gostava menos quando ela não falava nada.

"O. Que. É?" Ela perguntou, virando as costas para ele.

"Hoje você definitivamente está num péssimo mal humor!" Ele apontou, virando as costas para ela também.

"Ótimo! Isso não muda o fato de que estamos aqui amarrados e que Teddy tem que se arrumar e sair para a escola em quinze minutos!" Ela respondeu com cinismo.

"Maravilha! E eu tenho um contrato milionário para fechar em uma hora..."

"Você fala como seus contratos fossem mais importantes que seus filhos, Christian..."

"Sem os meus contratos não haveria comida na mesa, Sra. Grey..."

Eles estavam tão absortos discutindo que nem perceberam quando Teddy abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

Depois de alguns segundos calorosos de discussão, Teddy pigarreou, trazendo a atenção dos seus pais.

"Teddy, querido."

"Filhão!"

"Ih, começou a bajulação!" Teddy murmurou, revirando os olhos, com a sua inteligencia de seis anos.

"Faz um favor para mamãe? Chama a tia Jones, diz que a mamãe quer falar com ela urgente..."

"Lembra quando papai disse para não mexer em objetos cortantes? Esqueça isso tudo e pega uma faca para o papai."

"Nem pensar! Teddy, não faça isso! Christian, o que você está ensinando para os nossos filhos..."

Eles continuam a discutir, enquanto Teddy enfiava um pacote de Pop Sicle na boca, admirando a sua pequena travessura.

"... eu não sei como você fez isso, Ana, mas eu sei que isso é coisa sua..."

"Como eu poderia amarrar a mim mesmo na cama e depois te amarrar, Christian? Você só pode estar delirando..."

"Não foi a mamãe." Teddy falou com um sorriso travesso, o mesmo do seu pai.

"O QUE?" Christian e Anastasia gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu amarrei papai e depois mamãe." Teddy disse, terminando o seu doce.

"Teddy, querido, por que você fez isso?" Ana perguntou.

"Por que você brigam o tempo todo pra ver quem amarra quem e mamãe ameaçou tirar o meu balanço..." Teddy falou com a sua honestidade infantil e sem malícia.

"Viu... culpa sua!" Christian começou de novo. "Teddy, filho. Papai vai manter a mamãe má bem longe do seu balanço, é só soltar o papai..."

"Mas o que-" Ana começou.

"Não!" Teddy falou. "Só vou soltar quando vocês pararem de brigar!" E virou as costas e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás.

"Teddy!" Eles gritaram, mas ele era tão teimoso quanto os seus pais.

"A culpa foi sua..."

"Não vou discutir isso..."

Silêncio.

"É... parece que vou perder a reunião mesmo."

"Pois é! Se você se importasse um pouco, veria o que o seu filho estava comendo de café da manhã..."

"Um doce de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém..."

"Faz mal ao Teddy, você sabe como ele fica elétrico quando come doces. E agora estamos aqui, amarrados nessa maldita cama, sem ter para onde ir" Ana choramingou, depois virou quando percebeu que Christian estava em silêncio. Ela não estava acostumada em ver o seu marido em silêncio durante muito tempo. "O que foi?"

"Eles está certo."

"Com o que, Christian?"

"Desde quando nós começamos a brigar?"

"Hm... desde que você me apresentou aquele contrato ridículo..."

"Não... estou falando sobre essas brigas bobas. Nós não somos assim, Ana. Lembra quando eu te amarrava em todos os lugares possíveis e você não reclamava nem um pouco..." Christian perguntou, chegando mais perto da mulher.

"Eu sabia que isso ia me assombrar..." Ela virou para ele. "Mas sim, eu lembro." Ela sorriu para o marido.

"Mesmo estando amarrada e totalmente a mercê, você adorava porque eu te deixava louca." Ele disse dando uma mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a rir.

"Sim, eu lembro." Ana disse entre risos.

"O que está acontecendo com a gente, Ana?"

"Acho que estamos passando pelo um desgaste de relacionamento. Eu disse para nós variarmos de vez em quando." Ana disse, olhando triunfante para o marido.

"Bom..." Christian sorriu maliciosamente para a esposa. "Se você não acha que isso é variar, então eu não sei o que é." Ele disse apontando para as cordas que prendiam os dois à cama e não só ela, como de costume. "Preciso admitir que você continua linda, Sra. Grey." Ele falou, encostando seu rosto no de Ana.

"Preciso admitir que quando acordei amarrada na manhã passada, eu estava muito excitada." Ela admitiu.

Eles se beijaram, mas descobriram que pela forma como estavam amarrados, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis para o casal apaixonado.

"Nós damos um jeito." Christian disse puxando Anastasia pelas pernas.

* * *

**Notas da autora**: Teddy também puxou o talento de Christian com cordas. Eu queria escrever uma história que se passasse depois de Fifty Shades of Freed, aí surgiu a ideia do Teddy acabar com a monotonia do relacionamento dos pais. O que acharam?


End file.
